


Fun and Games

by thecarlysutra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Family Game Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kikimay, who wanted the Science Bros and Vision and the phrase, "Will you teach me how to play?"  Set somewhere post-film, once various, spoilery plot points are settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiki (Kikimay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/gifts).



  
Bruce made Jiffy Pop over a Bunsen burner, Natasha on the table, swinging her feet, as close as the open flame made advisable. Vision and Steve hovered in the periphery, watching Tony set up the net on one of the lab tables.

“The secret to good ping pong is all physics,” Tony said, kneeling by the lab table to see from a different angle that the net was level.

“Being good at math doesn’t make you good at sports,” Steve said. He twirled one of the small rackets in his hands.

“Ping pong is not a sport,” Natasha said. 

She tried to swipe a fluffy, white piece of popcorn, but Bruce batted her hand away.

“Be careful,” he said. “It’s hot.”

Natasha arched an eyebrow. “So are you.”

Vision approached the table. Tony stood, handed Vision a racket. Vision studied it a moment.

“Will you teach me to play?” he asked.

Steve took position across the table, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. Natasha grinned around a handful of popcorn. 

“Steve takes this game very seriously,” she said.

“I, on the other hand, take nothing seriously,” Tony said. He turned his attention to Vision. “All right, buddy, you want to hold the racket so that the blade is as broad to Steve as possible.”

“Blade?” Steve asked.

“It’s an official term, Cap,” Tony said. “Look it up.”

“I thought you didn’t take anything seriously,” Steve muttered.

“Like this?” Vision asked, and gave the racket a little swing.

“Perfect.” Tony tossed the ball to Steve. “Serving—!”

Steve caught Tony’s wild throw, and bounced the ball on the lab table. He looked at Vision. “Ready?”

“When you are,” Vision said.

Steve served the ball. Vision’s arm flew back; the racket flew so fast it was nearly a blur, and there was a crash, somewhere in the distance, as Vision’s return serve propelled the ping pong ball through the glass walls behind Steve.

“When is Pepper expected back?” Natasha asked.

“Too soon,” Tony said. “Everybody run!” 

As the room cleared out, Vision took a moment to marvel at the little racket.

“Fun game,” he said.  



End file.
